Welcome, Supernatural! The Real World Awaits!
by BittersweetMoose
Summary: Trust me, I didn't realize that my life was going to turn out to be a huge train wreck once I visited my grandparents.. {Author note in first chapter, will update soon! }
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Okay, yeah, I know when people make a story, they usually don't post an author note right away... but I don't know, I can rarely write or type up a story, so this'll remind me to do so./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongThis story takes place in our world, but something mysterious happens to make the Supernatural verse come to our world!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"No romance, the main character, Alexia Johnson, is seventeen. Yeah, there may be a little crush, but that's about it. It takes place during season four of Supernatural and there won't be any pairings. The only pairings mentioned will be slight mentions of SamJessica and DeanCassy... As well as Alex assuming the boys are gay for after a while even though they're not.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"That being said, later chapters may contain 18+ content, depending on where this is going to head. That doesn't mean sex, it just means mentions of it, mature language, blood and gore, and Dean's flirtatious nature with other women, even though he's in a completely different world. Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, as well as other actors, do not exist in this world. I wanted something simple, where both parties are confused and lost.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"...Uh, yeah. I'll update this whenever I can, I swear to God I will, it just may take a while.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-With much love, Kateebr PS: you can reach me on Tumblr. {my username is "bittersweetmoose"~ }br /Again, thank you./p 


	2. Summer Vacation

May 27th, 2007

"Alex!" My friend squealed as she rushed towards me, crushing my body against hers as she nuzzled into my chestnut hair, "I'm going to miss you!"

I let out strangled noises, trying to breath without having to smell rose perfume radiating off her. She was one of the few friends I had who used perfume like that, it smelled good, but being smothered by it wasn't as fun. A cough came from me as I tried to speak, looking up into ocean blue orbs, "A-Allie, could you... Could you please let go of me before I die from smelling too much rose perfume..?"

She let out a small 'whoops' before letting go, "Sorry, you know how I am.." Allie smiled sheepishly before sitting down beside me.

It was seventh period on the last day of school. I was a sophomore, sixteen. Yeah, I'd be a junior next year, hopefully get into digital media at the career center I was going to and |hopefully| get into a nice college. What? I had dreams and I wasn't going to get married to some asshole who just wanted me for having sex and cleaning the kitchen afterwards. Yeah, no. No thanks. It wasn't gonna happen. Anyways, the teacher had let us have the whole period to ourselves.

I had been working on my summer to do list when Allie had attacked me, rose perfume and all. She was a junior, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, luscious curves- ah, anyways, she was my closest friend. The others were just people I occasionally talked to if Al wasn't at school. She was also the only person who knew the complications of having to go through change and having to be curious about sexuality and gender identity. She helped me through it all, one step at a time. And no, that didn't mean she experimented with me. God no.

Bisexual, gender fluid.

Yeah.. Weird.

Allie whistled, which made me in turn look up and blink. "What?" I asked, looking around curiously. I heard her giggle a bit before pointing to my notebook.

"Aren't you going to be staying at your grandparent's place?"

"Uh, yeah.. My mom thinks it's a good idea for me to have a vacation for the entire summer, relax a bit.. That sort of stuff.. Heh." I shrugged a bit, tapping my pencil before putting it and the notebook away. "Where are you going?"

My fellow blonde haired friend seemed to beam a ray of happiness when I asked that, so she brought up her phone and hummed happily, "Florida!" She sighed dreamily, "Imagine the tan I'd get! And ooh, the ocean and the super dreamy tan guys with muscles!" Allie beamed, putting her phone away before winking at me, "What about you? Gonna snatch up a nice lookin' country boy? Maybe a cowgirl?"

My cheeks started tingling before I glared at her, "I'm sixteen! I don't need a partner right now. You'll be eighteen soon, I'll be seventeen in August."

Al snorted at that before patting my head, "You poor, poor child.. You'll never understand love until it hits you in the face with a plastic dildo."

"ALLIE! We're in **_SCHOOL_**!" I couldn't help but blush at that, covering my face in embarrassment, "God, how did I end up with you as a friend?"

"Oh honey, I'm not your friend, I'm your lover."

Allie went into a set of giggles while I smacked her hand.

_**June 2nd, 2007**_

The country wasn't really that great. I mean.. The warm breeze, the fresh smell before you passed a farm, the golden glow of wheat.. I loved it. But the sun always made my hair look red instead of brown and my ice blue eyes always seemed to turn grey or bright. But living in the middle of nowhere with no elderly people wasn't exactly- actually, scratch that, I loved my grandparents, I love them to pieces, but eating fattening food wasn't something I wanted.

Driving down wasn't my plan either, but my mom had to take the boys down to their dad's for the summer.. He and I didn't really agree on certain things.

Pulling up into the long driveway, I took my time driving to the house. A black dog and a golden retriever came hurling down to meet me, barking and howling as I greeted them. Boo and Rocky, my most favorite animal companions. I smiled to them, parking the car into the garage before getting out and petting them both, both of them eager for the attention. "How's my two best friends doing?" Not really a question, since the dogs could never really speak, but they whined in answer.

I walked up to the house, two bags and a purse at my side as I strolled up to the two story building. It wasn't your average farm house, but I had good memories growing up here, that's why my mom decided to let me go. An elder man, tan with greying hair and suspenders, greeted me with a huge smile as I got onto the porch, "How's my little princess doing?"

That nickname, given to me and me only when I had been born. No other cousin was called that besides me and I cherished it with all my heart, "I'm fine, Grandpa.." I hugged him tightly, glad to be in the arms of someone who loved me. A woman, about the same age as the man with the same greying hair and tan skin, unlocked the door and came over to hug me as well. Nanny.. I sighed, realizing that I had gotten taller over the last time I had seen them. Either way, I was somehow now glad to be staying with them. "I'll put this up and then I can tell you about what's been going on, alright?" I couldn't help but smile at them before pressing a kiss on each of their foreheads before turning around to the bedroom.

I lied down on the bed in the back room that we used for guests. Obviously I was a guest since I wasn't living here, but they told me to make it as my own for the next two months. My two bags and purse lay next to the wardrobe. I had already put on my night clothes. Night gowns weren't my style, but I loved being able to sleep in one at my grandparent's place. I turned on the TV, clicking through channels before a weird feeling came over me..

It was... I was getting sick. I blinked slowly, holding my stomach as I gasped, pain rushing to my head, shoulders, neck, everywhere.. I stumbled, gagging a bit before it just.. stopped. Again, I blinked, now sweaty before I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Maybe it's my cousin, she always comes to visit during the summer.. I thought before getting up - surprising, since I thought I would fall flat on my face a few seconds ago - before moving to the door, wrapping myself with a hoodie and sweat pants before walking outside.

_Wow, an Impala '67?_ A smile spread over my face as I grinned. Emily always knew how to get the good stuff, that car was a classic. Obviously, I wasn't expecting two men to come out of the car. One tall guy and a man maybe a few inches or so shorter than him. And strongemholy shit were they hot./em/strongem /emI could hear Allie squealing inside my head, already whispering what she would love to do with a guy like that. Leather jacket, flannel, hoodie, jeans, boots... and was that a gun holster? Uh oh. Backing up slowly, I put my hands up and smiled nervously, " U-Uh, I don't know what you're doing here, but we don't allow strangers."

Puppy-Eyes looked at me, oh, wow.. Yeah, Puppy-Eyes was a cutie. I blinked slowly, already scared. Serial killer, they're probably gay, God, but they're gorgeous. I swallowed down the guilt of being attracted to a man probably emstrongin his twenties /strong/embefore bumping into the door, "Back off or I'll call the cops!"

Leather Jacket snorted before pulling out something from his jeans, flashing it to me. "Agent Smith and Burton, we heard there was an accident."

"Uh.. _no_.. It's just me and my grandparents.. Nothing has happened."

"That's not what we heard."

"Listen, I've been up all day packing and getting ready to come over here. It must have been a prank cal-"

"Listen, we just need to check the place out." Puppy-Eyes interrupted, sounding annoyed. Frowning, I let out a sigh.

"Fine, but one you're done and you find nothing, get out of my house." Fucking jerks. I was about to let them in when I heard a scream from inside. My heart sank before I turned around, about to open the door when something swept over me, mind suddenly going blank.

_What the hell?_ Was my last thought before everything went black.

**A/N: Yay! It's finally done. Chapter one, everyone! Hope you enjoyed. I love reviews, so please do so!**


End file.
